In a conventional articulated railway freight train, adjacent wagons are mounted at adjacent ends to an interconnecting railway bogie. The bogie includes a pair of side frames spaced apart by a bolster on which the wagons are mounted via an articulated connector. The articulated connector is provided by mating male and female components of the articulated connector which are respectively welded into the sill of adjacent wagons. The wagons at adjacent ends each include a pair of outriggers and sidebearer wear plates which contact corresponding constant contact sidebearers which in turn are mounted on the bolster of the bogie or on brackets attached to the bolster of the bogie. The corresponding sidebearer brackets are either cast or weld/fabricated separate of the bolster and thereafter welded or bolted to the bolster. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,161 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,882 the sidebearings are mounted to the bolster via a side bearing foundation or side beam which is seated on top of and projects above the bolster. In these documents the sidebearings are oriented in an angled radial mounting position.